


小聋人莫仔（下）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 34





	小聋人莫仔（下）

莫关山心里是有些委屈的，但是转念一想，在外打拼这么多年，什么委屈没受过，于是就「听话」的回房间里待着，把那个小客卧整理一下，尽管不知道要在这里住多久。

贺天开完会就已经下午3点了，他常年就只吃早饭和晚饭，所以这只是他的正常作息，打开书房门，家里静悄悄的，贺天看看厨房又看看洗手间，都没有莫关山的身影，好在玄关门口的鞋还在，贺天摇摇头，自己在干什么，担心他跑了不成?嗯……担心，毕竟在他身上砸了小十万块钱。工作就是惹人心烦，一旦抽离，贺天的脾气也就没有那么冲了，径直走到客卧，想也没想就推门进去了，莫关山中午在房间里吃了一碗泡面，胸口的衣服不经意被溅了好几个红色的油点，过一会儿就散发出劣质油的腻味儿，莫关山衣服将脱未脱的，有人进来吓了他一跳，贺天只看见了一段细白的腰，就被一个枕头当头劈中。  
「你！怎么不敲门啊！」莫关山衣服也不换了，退到一边警惕的看着贺天。  
「你小点声，我能听见……」贺天揉揉鼻子，又看了看小桌子上的泡面「偷吃雇主家里的东西」  
「我没有！这个！是我自己带的！你家里什么也没有」莫关山像海洋馆表演的海豹一样，挥着两只手，强烈的反驳着。  
「你怎么证明?」贺天逗他，笑着说道，一步步走近。  
「就不是你的，不是！」莫关山当真了，踮着脚的否认，看贺天走近一步，他就退一步，直到被逼到了落地窗前「你干嘛啊，不要靠那么近！」  
贺天掐住莫关山的下颌，以唇封口，包住他的两片唇瓣轻柔的吮吻，将舌头挤进他口腔，挑逗着莫关山滑腻的小舌头，逼得对方只能发出「呜唔」的声音。  
「好像真的不是我的」贺天没过多纠缠，只吻了一小会，含笑贴着他的唇轻声说「我家没有小鸡炖蘑菇这种味道的……」

莫关山低着头，一把推开贺天「我去做饭！」  
「3点多，做什么饭！」贺天朝着那个背影喊到，想追出去，却瞥见床上几本杂志，很一致的是，它们都在广告页被翻开，广告内容也差不多，都是……助听器。  
贺天听见厨房传来叮叮当当的锅勺碰撞的声音，没多想，把杂志扔回床上，走出了房间。

「你要把我的锅砸漏可怎么办」贺天没打算放过莫关山，现在说晚饭不免为时尚早，莫关山抓着个大勺子在不锈钢的盆子里剧烈的搅拌，好像是面糊。  
「不用你管」莫关山犹豫了一下，语气难得的轻柔，还带了点讨好「你快出去吧」他在祈求贺天放过自己。  
「可是我想抱你」贺天打定主意要在厨房来个啥啥啥play了，脑子里的画面满的都要溢出来了。  
「啊！」莫关山仿佛被颈子上的吻烫到，惊呼了一声，贺天用牙齿咬住一块肉，抻起来又松口，看那牙印中间的小红点，嗤嗤的笑。  
手从衣服下摆钻进去，抚摸那刚才只瞧了一眼的腰腹，闭上眼睛回想着它的形状和颜色，白里透粉，还有点小肚子。  
「你不要瞎摸，我是来做保姆的」莫关山停住手里的动作，伸进衣服去抓贺天的手，贺天已经撑开裤子边缘，探到了下体，莫关山吓的整个人抖了一下，手急吼吼追了上去，一时间莫关山的裤裆鼓鼓的塞了两只手，贺天起初在躲，而后又反抓住莫关山的手，带着他一起抚摸还在沉睡的下体  
「我每次一说点什么，你就装傻」贺天带着点愤愤不平的语气，但一听到莫关山小声的娇喘，那点子气就消散了大半，他现在不是软了身子靠在自己怀里让自己摸吗……  
莫关山大窘，脸红的快要滴血，头埋在胸前拼尽全力憋住呻吟声「不要，不要……」小声的拒绝着一点杀伤力都没有。  
「平常嗓门不是挺大的?这会便哑巴啦？」贺天带着莫关山完成一次手淫后，莫关山彻底软下了身子，顺着大理石台案滑下去，跪在地上颤抖，贺天把手上的白浊插进莫关山微张的嘴里，还被莫关山不客气的狠狠咬了一口，贺天权把这些当调情，吻了下手指上的咬痕，双臂穿过腋下，将莫关山整个人架起来，带到餐桌前，莫关山只觉得下身一凉才想起挣扎。  
「你要干嘛啊！」莫关山一想起那晚，感觉后穴还在隐隐作痛，上半身被按在桌上，屁股被迫翘起来，贺天朝手指上吐了口唾沫，开始了莫关山最害怕的环节——扩张，与真正的性器不同，手指要更灵活，朝着那敏感的点猛按，莫关山没几下腿就软了，再说，身体从紧绷到完全敞开这段时间是最难受的，身体和心灵双重的冲击，莫关山从没想过有一天将会匍匐在一个男人身下，还要承认这个男人带给自己的快感，他觉得羞耻，直到后穴被贴上滑腻腻的唇舌，「啊！」尾音娇媚的喊了出来，后穴被两根手指撑开，舌头挤进去，在皱褶上打着圈，莫关山转过身，去推贺天的头，不知不觉的挂了两行泪在脸上，贺天抬头瞥了一眼，他又把人整哭了，俯下身抱住莫关山，好言好语的哄。  
「舒服吗?」  
「我是保姆……」莫关山带着哭腔嗫嚅「疼…我不想做……你再这样……我…我就」然后就说不下去了，脸惨白的像纸。  
贺天抚抚莫关山珊瑚色短发「之前我都是问你同意了才做的，你现在又倒打一耙」抱怨的话语越说越小声，暧昧又缠绵，莫关山听不清，把脸埋进臂弯，只听了「同意，打」他抖了一下，以为自己不同意做贺天就会打他，这下子连哭都哭不出来了，把屁股往贺天的腰腹翘了翘，小声说「做吧」  
贺天有些意外，没多追究，以为他只是不适应，怕疼，在脸颊左右两边很响的啵了一下，掏出早已硬挺的性器，用吐沫滑了几下，朝莫关山紧致的后穴顶进去。

「嘤嗯嘤……唔……」莫关山小声抽着气，不断给自己洗脑，放松，放松……这件事不算什么，万一他生起气找自己要钱，或者不给钱就把自己关在屋子里打自己，那时真是小命都没了，名节事小，性命事大……  
「好乖……」贺天全根埋入，长吁一口气，捞起莫关山的一条腿放在桌上，缓缓的抽插起来，蜜色的大掌不断揉掐着莫关山的臀肉，不多刻就留了几个红印，贺天这次觉得有点愉悦，一个男人的占有欲被大大满足，这小家伙只能被自己看光，也只能在自己身下呻吟  
「你大点声，平常说话恨不得把人耳膜震漏了，这会怎么害羞起来?」贺天掐住莫关山的细腰，把人不断拽向自己，让性器能进入更深的地方。  
「不行不行，太深太深……」莫关山受不住的喊了几声，又捂住嘴巴，生怕被人听了去。  
「想不那么深也行，你得乖乖叫出来」  
「我不知道说什么……啊！嗯……」莫关山攥紧双拳迎接身后的狂风暴雨。  
「喊老公……不对 喊金主爸爸……」贺天坏笑，拇指按压着莫关山小巧的腰窝，一对缀在后腰像是长在腰上的小酒窝。  
「不要……」莫关山稍稍抬起上身，趴了这许多刻，觉得五脏六腑都被压出来了，贺天趁机捞起他的肩膀，整个人被弯成优美的弧度，这样二人结合之处就更加紧密。  
「放开我，不行了，我要……」莫关山只觉自己下身继有一股快感猛烈的堆积，有什么亟待释放  
贺天猛的抽插了十几下，又重又深，莫关山承受不住的颤抖着释放出一股白浊，随后整个人汗淋淋的瘫软了下去，无力的趴在桌上，在高潮的余温里失神，释放后的后穴变得又软又湿，肠液分泌了许多，黏答答的低落下去，未来得及滴落的，在不断的抽插中堆积在穴口，像是乳白色的泡沫，又过了一会，贺天拍了下莫关山的屁股，用了十足十的力气，莫关山回过神吃疼的收紧后穴，在一番紧致中，贺天也释放了出来。

二人在那天之后，呈现出不同的状态，贺天餍足的搂着莫关山亲亲抱抱，莫关山像是认命似的怏怏的随着他去，贺天想哄他高兴，还带他出去买了衣服和鞋，好好吃了顿西餐，莫关山扯出一个勉强的笑回应他。  
趁贺天上班，莫关山偷偷拿着衣服在镜子前试，这衣服真贵啊，一件都能抵半个月工资，他不明白为什么贺天要对自己这样……

家里的抹布发黏，妈妈之前说这种用开水烫一下就会好，莫关山老实的很，尽管贺天对自己像是豢养宠物一般，但答应人家做保姆，就要好好做，还债。他拿出水壶接了冷水，打开煤气阀，等待水开的时候，拿着喷壶想给绿植浇点水，贺天不在时莫关山就喜欢看电视，这电视屏幕好宽好大，莫关山举着喷壶看一部泡沫剧，大约讲一个男人被生活所迫，走投无路被一个胖胖的富婆包养的故事，看那男人的憋屈劲，莫关山就想到了自己，情节进入高潮，男主人公终于向富婆反抗，莫关山调大声音，目不转睛的盯着屏幕，整个人都被吸引了，快要钻进去了，那男人那些肺腑之言都是自己想说的，对呀，哪有大老爷们被包的！

贺天一进门就闻到一股糊味，厨房离玄关最近，鞋都来不及脱，贺天打开厨房的推拉门，一股黑烟冒出来，掩住口鼻打开排气扇和抽油烟机，推开窗子散烟，看清了是一个被烧黑的水壶，下面还燃着天然气，关了阀门贺天怒气冲冲的走进客厅，看莫关山津津有味的看电视，后怕又生气，径直走过去，提起他的后脖领，把人连拉再拽的拖进仍有糊味的厨房。  
「你他妈快把我房子烧了，你是傻子吗！啊?！把房子烧了你小命都没了！听不见嘛！这水壶鸣响了这么半天了！」贺天把糊彻底的水壶摔在地上，砸在莫关山的脚边，莫关山吓的整个人都在颤，抬起头看看贺天，又低头看看壶，支支吾吾的张了半天嘴，只蹦出几个模糊的字眼，他本来耳朵就不好，看电视还入迷了，没听见水开的声音，贺天骂的很凶，眼睛都要瞪出来了，扒拉着莫关山的肩膀和脖子，莫关山一时间没忍住，被直接吓哭，抽抽搭搭的任由贺天摆弄，让他看煤气灶就看煤气灶，让他看壶他就看壶，眼泪跟断了线的珠串，流了满脸都是，贺天第一次这么大嗓门喊，莫关山瑟缩着躲在墙角里，贺天每次扬手莫关山都害怕的闭上眼睛，生怕那巴掌打下来  
「我赔……我赔……」  
「你拿什么赔！拿你自己啊！要不是我，你今天命都可能没了，你没脑子吗！以后不许看电视」  
「知道了，知道了」莫关山点头  
贺天看他那样觉得可怜又可恨，「收拾了！」丢下这句话，把鞋甩在地上，赤着脚走出了厨房。

莫关山一边哭一边收拾残局，家里静悄悄的，只有隐隐约约的哭声和水声，莫关山收拾好后，走到贺天房间门口「大…大哥，我收拾完了」说完便像兔子一样躲回了房间。  
心有余悸之时，远在老家的妈妈打来视频电话，莫关山用袖子抹抹脸，按了接通键  
「呀！莫莫，怎么啦！」莫妈妈被莫关山哭红的脸颊吓一跳「受委屈了?」莫妈妈知道他耳朵不好，说话又慢嗓门又大，怕儿子听不清，贺天隔着门，本想走，直到他听见莫妈妈说  
「别哭啊，莫莫，妈这月给村里人看孩子，人家给了1000块，拿去买个助听器，不要紧的，有那个就听清了……」  
助听器?贺天皱皱眉，回想起那天莫关山看的杂志广告，心下了然，怪不得他总是很迷茫的看着自己，怪不得他说话声音大，怪不得他听不清鸣笛声和吸尘器嗡鸣……  
「莫莫不哭啊，给人家干活要吃得住委屈，没事，有助听器人家就不会嫌弃咱了，买个好的，塞在耳朵里那种，别人瞧不出来的——」

莫关山和妈妈又说了几句，等电话挂了，贺天迟疑了一下，推开房间门  
莫关山看到他还是很害怕，立刻站起来「我都收拾好了……」  
贺天尴尬的咳嗽了一声，抽出纸替莫关山擦脸，脸早就干了，这会一擦，哭皴地方疼的很，莫关山也不敢躲，随便贺天。  
「你……耳朵不好吗?」贺天拉着人坐在床边的地板上，握着莫关山的手轻轻的揉着。  
「嗯……」  
「那怎么不告诉我?」  
「你也没问……」  
「那之前，也都是听不清?」  
「左边一点也听不见，右边能听见一些」莫关山想抽出手，却被贺天紧紧拉着。  
「我刚才……吼你……也是…担心你」贺天替自己的暴躁找了个体面的借口「万一 你出事，我怎么办……」  
「对对，」莫关山低着头「我出事，妈妈还得替我还钱……我不能出事……」  
贺天翻了个白眼，揪了一下莫关山脸颊的肉「你笨死了！谁跟你提钱，我是说，你，你出了事，我，我怎么办」他说的很大声，还特意重复了一下，生怕这个小聋人听不见  
「你?你就有财产损失了……」莫关山不明所以，不是钱的事，那是什么事?  
「我说了不提钱！」贺天气急败坏，拉起莫关山的手在嘴边咬了一下「你，你出点事！我……」贺天说不下去，负气的沉默了。

「对不起……」莫关山只能说这个，他也不知道贺天究竟想说什么。  
「我带你买助听器去！」贺天拉起莫关山，就要往外走「等等，我要拿卡先取钱……」  
「取什么钱！我给你买！」贺天拉人进怀，替他裹上外套。  
「我……我不能再欠你了……」  
「老子愿意，老子愿意给你买！」  
「为什么啊！我还不起你了！」  
贺天看他那不开化的样子就来气，胸膛起伏了几下，又无奈的笑了，「哪只耳朵好使?」  
「右边……」  
贺天凑过去，柔声讲「因为我喜欢你呀！」


End file.
